pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Brothers Reunion!/Transcript
(Ursie is running madly. Aphrodite is chasing him.) Aphrodite: '''Get back here! '''Ursie: ''(He sticks his tongue out.) Ur sa! (Nya nya!) '''Aphrodite: '''Ooh, when I'm done with you-! '''Quincy: '''What's wrong? '''Aphrodite: '''What's wrong?! Ursie's stealing berries, that's what's wrong! ''(Aphrodite continues chasing Ursie, to crash into a boy with long blue hair.) Ursie: ''(rubbing his head)'' Ur sa! Urs? (Oww! Who's this?) ???: 'You okay there? '''Aphrodite: '''Yeah... Who are you? '''Ursie: '''Ur sa? (Yeah, who?) '???: 'Cress! '''Aphrodite: '''Huh? '''Cress: '''Something wrong? '''Quincy: '''That name sounds familiar.... '''Athena: '''I agree. But where...? ''(Ursie mocks Athena.) '''Quincy: ''(bonks Ursie on the head)'' YOU IDIOT! Cress is believe it or not one of our brothers. Aphrodite: 'How insensitive can you get, Quincy?! You could've KILLED the poor thing! ''(Ursie rubbing his head lump, and pouted at Quincy. He then begins to cry as Aphrodite glares at Quincy.) 'Aphrodite: '''I can't believe it, you made him ''cry! 'Quincy: '''You should've kept you mouth wide shut! '''Aphrodite: '''Why you..........! ''(Quincy and Aphrodite glared at one another, and causing a cat-fight in the process) '''Athena: ''(She gets in between them.) Stop, stop, STOP!!! ''(Quincy and Aphrodite turned their their heads away, pouting in the process) (Ursie asks Aphrodite to pick him up, which she does.) Artemis: ''(from behind the bushes) FIRE IN THE HOLE! ''(A water balloon hits Cress in the face as Artemis and Tom laugh wildly.) Quincy: 'Is that a Panpour? ''(She got out her Pokedex) '''Quincy's Pokedex: '''Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head. '''Artemis: ''(She looks up from the bush.) Aw, come on! No one's mad? ''(Athena remembered something, and summoned her Ponpour and a pink Frillish that she caught prior) Tom: 'When did you catch those two? '''Quincy: '''So that's a Frillish, huh? ''(She got out her Pokedex) 'Quincy's Pokedex: '''Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish numbs its opponents with its poison as it binds its victim with its thin, veil-like tentacles. '''Artemis: '''Cool! '''Quincy: '''What's different about Panpour, Athena? It's not a shiny, it's normal colored. '''Athena: '''Yes, but it is a female. '''Quincy: '''Both of them? '''Athena: '''Yes. ''(Frillish and Panpour bowed to Quincy and the rest. Ursie bows as well, causing Aphrodite to giggle.) 'Athena's Frillish: '''Frill Frill lish lish! (That's not cool!) '''Athena's Panpour: '''Pan pour pour pour. (I shall agree with Frillish.) '''Quincy's Shroomish: '''Shroom mish mish! (I agree with you two!) ''(Frillish and Panpour uses Water Gun to soak Aphrodite, Shroomish used Headbutt causing her to knock her down) 'Aphrodite: '''Oww... Quincy, Athena, your Pokémon hate me. "VAAAAAAAAAA" Quilava unleashed a Flamethrower on Aphrodite's face. ''(She got charred by Quilava's Flamethrower) '''Aphrodite: ''(in pain) Even more so... Owww... '''Quincy's Quilava: '(yelling in anger at Aphrodite) ''QUIL LAVA QUILAVA QUIL QUILAVA!!! (HOW DARE YOU GIVE IN TO PAIN!!!) ''(Quilava glared with a growl at Aphrodite) Aphrodite: ''(scared and tearful) I didn't think that was ''wrong! (Quilava looked sternly at Aphrodite. Aphrodite turns away, as does Ursie.) 'Quincy: '''Athena, what should we do? '''Athena: '''I say we let it pass. '''Quincy: '''Guess your right....! '''Artemis: '''Yup. '''Quincy's Togetic: '''To ticu tcu to ticu ticu tic tic to tic? (Hey, is Cilan around? If so, where is he?) '''Artemis: '''Athena, can you understand what she's saying? '''Athena: '''Mm-hmm. It's asking if a person named Cilan is around... ''(Cress heard them) 'Cress: '''He should be along any minute. ''(Ursie climbs onto Aphrodite's head, causing her to fall forwards.)